chroniclesofeushenofandomcom-20200214-history
Wingkin
Wingkin Wingkin evolved birds of many different kinds. They stand on two feet and have lost few of their avian traits. Racial Characterisitics Wingkin have feathers, beaks, five clawed fingers, talons, and are bipedal. Some wingkin have wings either under their arms or on their backs. Wingkin always resemble birds. Wingkin History Being that the Wingkin have only been on Bastalia for 8 years, they do not have much history. The only history that is known is the two traditions they have shown. The Great Migration and The Great Hunt. The Great Migration Wingkin do not remember their early history, instead they remember only traditions. Every generation of Wingkin is tasked with migrating to ensure that over population is not an issue. The migration also serves to expand their territory. A Great Migration happens every 20 years. The most recent migration resulted in the Wingkin landing on Bastalia. The Wingkin have taken hold of a mountain top, and settled themselves in. When the Hallvor happened upon the Wingkin whom had no idea there was other life on this continent, the Hallvor then extended the olive branch only to be met with threats. The Wingkin being a naturally dominant race refused to be 'allowed' to do anything. Without a unified government Bastalia has yet to reach a decision on how to handle the situation. The Great Hunt Wingkin have another tradition that occurs 5 years after The Great Migration. The Wingkin having had 5 years to settle their new homesteads are tasked with scouting the surrounding landscape and mapping out a hunting ground. After a week of mapping the tribe decides on a location and designates it as their own. Placing totems and rope fencing around the area, which usually covers an entire forest. Wingkin Law then clearly states that any Wingkin can kill any living thing in the hunting ground without consequence except another Wingkin. Wingkin Birth Wingkin ''reproduce sexually, the females then lay eggs. Regardless of when the eggs were lain they hatch synonomously with all the other ''Wingkin ''eggs. ''The Grand Hatching happens 5 years after The Great Hunt. Wingkin Societal Structure Wingkin are very tribal and find the answers to all their questions from their elders. Traditions are law in Wingkin society and take presedence over all other facets of everyday life. Wingkin have Tribal Chiefs, War Chiefs and Shamans that are born into their position because it is something that the individual needs to be trained from birth to fulfill. Wingkin Chiefs and Shamans must have a minimum of two children. One to migrate and one to succeed their parent. Wingkin Hierarchy This list is in order from the highest to lowest position. Tribal Chief '- The ruler of their tribe and representative of the BloodFeather flock. Controls everything '''War Chief '- The general and personal war advisor to the Tribal Chief and representative of the IronTalon. Controls military and hunters. '''Shaman - A seer from the CrystalBeak flock. Advises the Tribal Chief on all matters. Champion - A title and position earned through trials and tribulations, a tournament is held annually for this title. personal bodyguard of the Tribal chief. Warrior - A member of the military. Usually also performs duties alongside Hunters in times of peace. Hunter '''- Hunts for food and scouts landscapes. Usually performs duties of Warriors in times of War. '''Gatherer - Gathers herbs, fruits, vegetables, and runs farms. Primarily female dominated position, gender is not a deciding factor however. Wingkin Royal Families The Wingkin traditions allow for three flocks (the word for family is flock): BloodFeather, CrystalBeak, and IronTalon. BloodFeather Flock the Tribal Chiefs The BloodFeather Flock is the designated royal family, they have been the bloodline occupying all tribal chief positions in the entirety of the Wingkin race. They are born into their responsibilities and trained from birth to be able to solve any and all problems. They are put through a rough combat training regiment balanced with advanced schoolings and political sciences. The BloodFeather Flock has protected it's race and allowed them to become a pillar of exsistence. IronTalon Flock the War Chiefs The IronTalon Flock is the designated family that controls War Chief positions. They are born in large hatching amounts because of the harshity of their training. More than a few IronTalon younglings have died while being taught. Their training begins from the moment they can hold a weapon. Exposed to wild animal attacks and having to spar against their brethren. In between fighting and training they are taught the IronTalon battle strategies that have won countless wars and incursions. They are bred to be the perfect fit for their position, although only two of each hatching is ever appointed. The rest are enlisted into the royal army, that defends the Wingkin home city. CrystalBeak Flock the Shamans The CrystalBeak Flock is in control of a very special bloodline. They are blessed with visions of the future and innate knowledge on subjects they have never studied. They are incapable of combat however, this is due to their empathetic nature. The CrystalBeak Flock is the only family allowed to use magic in the entirety of the Wingkin race. They are taught from a young age to harness the mana around them and use it to serve their Tribal Chief. They are also well versed in the use of medical herbs to prevent sickness and disease in their tribes.